


Sadness

by KuroTsubasa



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroTsubasa/pseuds/KuroTsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz goes to a place he's been going to for years, yet he still can't do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sadness

**Author's Note:**

> Blub my writing spirit has literally left me so ye a orz not a very long thing but have some angst also i apologise if its not angsty enough i haven't done the angst in a long while orz

He takes slow steps through the wide field of daisies and other unknown flowers, not caring for their soft colours or their fresh scent. He only cared about the destination he was heading to, albeit a place he’d rather ignore. The sun that stood high and proud in the skies has already gone away behind thick clouds, bringing the warmness down to nothing but chilliness.

He glanced around his surroundings, somewhat pleased that this place he visits every year hasn’t changed. His steps grow slower as he approaches the end of the fields, the big oak tree marking the end of his property. Though he’ll eventually buy the entire field anyways. His company had slowly gained success throughout the years, and now it is ranked number one internationally.

He’d rather forget the fact, since it was that day that he experienced a multiple of emotions at once. An experience he’ll never forget.

As he slowly stops, he looks up. The clouds have darkened, a sign that rain was coming, or maybe even a storm. But it isn’t of his concerns. Whatever the weather may be, rain, snow, he will come here at all costs. He always, definitely will.

To him, not coming here on this day is betrayal.

He looks down at the flowers in his hands. Mostly white, a collection of white carnations, calla lilies, and Chrysanthemum Lilac. It was _his_ favourite collection of flowers after all.

He looks to his front, and his heart tightens. Sadness and pain wells up within his chest and he can feel his heart hurting. A pain he’ll be reminded of, every time he comes to this place. He tightens his clutch around the bouquet of flowers he’s holding, and he grits his teeth. He’s promised himself today, that he won’t let tears fall from his emerald eyes again.

He thought he was finally strong enough.

He lets out a small gasp at the droplet of tear that’s fallen onto the flowers, and he shakes his head in an attempt to force the tears away. But he can’t. He can’t ever.

He slowly bends over and places the bouquet in front of the gravestone, being as gentle as possible. Then, he looks up at the gravestone.

 

_Aoba Seragaki_

_Aged 29_

_His life taken away by a traffic accident._

 

The strength in his legs leaves him all of a sudden, and he collapses to the ground. His suit is dirtied by the soil beneath him, but he doesn’t care.

A single droplet of rain falls onto Aoba’s gravestone, and that’s when his first tear falls.

Soon enough, rain is pouring down from the darkened sky, but he remains where he is, tears overflowing from his closed eyes. The pain in his chest is excruciating now, and the rain does nothing but makes it worse. His mouth is open and incoherent words are falling out without restraint. He’s simply letting himself drown in the waves of sadness and the sorrow, not caring if anyone sees him.

He looks up to the sky, his tears merging with the rain that's falling mercilessly.

 

And he shouts.

 

He screams, and he yells.

 

And he cries.

 

But he knows, no matter what he does,

 

_Aoba is never going to come back._

_He’s left alone, again._


End file.
